


Steven

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, steven is only mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Sheena and Pearl talk about Steven.





	

“I still can’t believe he yelled at us,” Pearl said. She was curled into Sheena’s side, laying on the bed in Sheena’s apartment. “It was so strange. Not that he hasn’t yelled before, but the intent behind this one was different.” Sheena took a deep breath, stroking Pearl’s hair as she talked. “It was as if he just exploded.”

Sheena listened. She understood why Pearl was upset, she understood why Pearl was worried. Her mind brought forth the image of Steven, tears streaming down his face, letting his anger out with her. Two weeks had gone a little longer than she had planned, but now it hadn’t been too long. “You know he’s just a little boy, Pearl. All of this is a lot for me to take in, sometimes. I can’t imagine how it would be for him.”

“He loves it,” Pearl said. “He’s always loved it.” She sat up, playing with her fingertips. “He expects us to just tell him everything when he isn’t ready.”

With a groan, Sheena sat up to. “Are you sure it’s Steven that isn’t ready?” Pearl’s shoulders dropped. Sheena put a finger under her chin, raising her head. “He needs support. He has gone through so much more than I would ever expect a kid to have to deal with.”

“We had Greg’s consent and made sure he would be able to sort of take care of himself before we started taking him on missions. He is perfectly fine.” Pearl looked at Sheena, and Sheena could see that Pearl whole-heartedly believed that. 

She shook her head. “No he isn’t. He, Pearl, he is terrified of his future. He has nightmares about Jasper and Bismuth—“ She faltered slightly when Pearl’s hand raised to her mouth, but she pressed on. “He needs someone to let him know that he is okay. That he’s cared for, not just because of the memory of his mom or his gem, but because of him.”

Pearl furrowed her brow. “He knows we love him.”

“That isn’t the problem.” Sheena took Pearl’s hand. Her voice was soft. “He…he said you nearly let him die, once.”

Pearl’s face went slack, but she balled her free hands around the sheets of the bed. “I did. It was…” Pearl closed her eyes. A tear fell from her lashes and hit the sheet. “The instant he started to fall I reacted, but I wouldn’t have been fast enough anyway. He grabbed a root and climbed up, while I just…sat there. I couldn’t do anything. Just as useless as always.”

“Hey, none of that, okay.” Sheena sat for a moment, thinking. “You really need to talk to him. You all do. He’s keeping a lot of stuff inside that he shouldn’t.” Pearl nodded, looking to the side. “It will be okay, Pearl. Just, please, do it, okay.”

Pearl nodded again. Sheena sighed, stretching back out on the bed. She opened her arms, using her foot to get Pearl’s attention. “Hey, c’mere. I want to cuddle.” She received eye contact and a sad smiled before Pearl crawled over, wrapping her arms around Sheena. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you.” Pearl looked up at her. 

“What is it?”

“Do you know why I let Steven fall?” Pearl asked. “He was shattering everything I thought about my relationship with Rose. It wasn’t his fault. I lashed out and ran away, and he followed me. So I ran again and he followed, until I made him leave Lion and…it was my fault. He didn’t know he could float, then. He…” Pearl sniffed. “There is no way…” 

Sheena stroked Pearl’s hair. “You keep things built up, too. It will be good for both of you. All of you.”

They lay in silence for a while, until Sheena’s phone went off. She picked it up and snorted. “It seems like he misses you, though. He wanted to know when you’ll be home.”

She felt Pearl smile. “Soon. Tell him soon.”


End file.
